My life with two other personalities
by SchizoidSeth
Summary: Me, Nox, and Glitch are very different and this is to tell you what would happen if we were all brothers going to the same school and most of all had our own bodies.
1. Introwarningauthors note

Me. "me talking."

[glitch] ["glitch talking"]

 _Nox. "Nox talking."_

A little Author's note/introduction here :p

"This story will contain swearing on a daily basis." I glare at glitch, "Its going to be told as if me, Nox and Glitch are separate people that everyone can interact with. Just put the person's name then this ; if your speaking directly to that person in the comments. This story will also contain violence, gangs, drugs and drinking" BIG ARROW AT GLITCH!. " If any of these subjects are sensitive to you please dont read or skip the parts where I put warnings. If you have any questions or concerns please state them in the comments.

[Wiiiiiillll you shut up already Jesus Christ!]

Im ignoring glitch fully.

[What the fuck!? don't ignore me bastard!!" runs at seth ready to kick his ass.]

i squeak, "BYE HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY!" Runs away like the devilis after me.

 _i sigh, "Those two. I'm sorry for this change in events. Have a nice day everyone!_


	2. Good morning

BEEP BEEP BEEPP BEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP!!!!! I groan hearing Glitch's alarm from the living room. I get off the couch and head to Glitch's room a.k.a the basement. I open the door and glare into the pig sty opps I mean Glitch's 'Inspirational' 'manly' messy, smelly room. Glitch's room was made of stone and had drawlings all over the walls. You see he's an amazing artist buuuuuut, thats all he really is good for. The floor is covered in dirty clothes and candy wrapers. I make my way to the bed in the back and turn the annoying beeping alarm off. I look at the bed and see glitch out cold, half off the bed, in only boxers and, lastly his furr blanket wraped around his left leg. I roll my eyes and kick him off the bed as saying, "Oo look a bag of sweets all to myself." Glitch bolts up looking around wildly. he's around 6 feet tall, I'm guessing, and his hair was long and brown. His green eyes glared at me and chin was more pointed then most. A goatee coming in on his chin and he had athlete's body,

[ "Don't touch my sweets Sethie Im warning you." he growls at me.] I roll my eyseyes and response,

"Whatever come on and get dressed. Nox is cooking breakfast." I exit the basement and breathe in the clean air that wasnt available while in Glitch's room. I jump as Nox rushes by me,

"Sorry!" He yelled as entering the landry room. Nox was only 4 feet tall and has a very feminine physic. He wore a baby blue dress and shorts. His eyes are blue as well as his hair. his hair cups his face making him look like a doll.

And then there's me. I have short midnight blue hair thats pulled back in a small pony tail. I'm scrony and 5'6 ft tall. I wear black rectangular glasses that make me look like a scientist of some kind. I'm wearing a black t-shirt with the words, 'Your safe zombies eat brains.' printed on it. Black jeans and combat boots finished off my appearance along with dark brown eyes.

I head to the kitchen and grab my cup of coffee. My cup had Freddy Krueger on it while Glitch's had Nightmare before Christmas and Nox had a Cinderella one. I drink my mostly coffee then creamer drink as watching T.V. I hear gumbling and yawning as Glitch enters the kitchen dressed in his usual brown avatar jacket (not the movie the brand. it's a heavy jacket with fur along the collar.) and black sweat pants. He dumps a sickening amout of surger and creamer into his coffee I feel like I'll get diabetes just from watching. Nox rushes in and serves our food,

"Thank you Nox." I chuckle making Nox giggle, "its my pleasure really." Glitch grunts as gulping down the surger concoction and grabs most of the contents of his plate with his hand and walks out stuffing it into his mouth. I roll my eyes and swear as I realized what time it was. I stuff my face of food and run out to try not to miss the buss. Me and Glitch burst out the door with Nox not far behind.

And we're done with this chapter!

[This is so stupid.]

 _be nice glitch_


	3. First day of Freshman year

Nox's point of view;

 _I sit on the bus near the front and pull my knees to my chest. Glitch was in the back with his scary gang buddies. Seth or King as I liked to call him sat in the middle with his headphones blasting and ignoring everyone around him. I sigh softly, they both have chosen their path at school. Seth the smart silent one while Glitch is the Bad boy artist. Me? I have no idea. All three of us are going to freshman year at Gamdison bay high._

"hey Nox come on we're here." _I look up and see I'm the last one on the bus and Seth had to get back on to get me out of my thoughts, "oh thank you sorty Mr. bus driver." I get off with King and he walks off with his headphones back on. I enter the building nervously and walk around holding my bag to my chest. I look at the alpha classes and sweat drops when I see me, king, glitch, and Richard ,one of Glitch's gang members, are in the same alpha room._

["looks like we're stuck together uh, shrimp?"] _I jump and look up at Glitch who is smirking down at me. Richard behind him glaring at me. ["lets go then." ] Glitch suddenly picks me up bridal style with only one arm and starts walking off. Richards expression darkens and follows. Richard is a very handsome boy with blond hair and light brown eyes. He wears a red leather jacket and blue jeans. he always seems to be in a really bad mood whenever me or Seth are around Glitch, I don't know why._

 _I'm suddenly placed into a desk, apparently I was so lost in my thoughts i didnt notice that we have arrived. I look around and see we're in a computer room and Richard sat in the back with glitch. king as always was already here reading somthing on his phone in the middle of a row of computers. I'm the closest to the teacher's desk. I sigh heavily, I can tell this is going to be a long day._


	4. Glitch's morning at school

Glitch's point of view;

(on the bus)

"Hey Glitch get your ass over here. We need to talk." says Claude, the leader of the Silver Serpent gang. [me? I was his lieutenant. I walk towards the back of the bus.]

"Your brother is getting on my nerves Glitch." He hissed, "That stupid loner keeps refusing to join our gang."[ that's when something amazing happened. I laughed my ass off right in front of him. ]

"Hey man you alright?" he asks confused as hell as my laugher calmed down, ["Listen here Claude. Sethie will never have any interest about joining this gang because he's terrified of prison."Claude gapped at me and I roll my eyes.[ He was a milk chocolate color and wore a black leather jacket and pants.[ His eyes was a slight purple color that made him unique.[ He had dread locks that must have took HOURS to do it.]

["I think I saw a fly fly into there." I snicker and Claude coughs trying to get the 'fly' out. ] [I tisk in amusement and he glares at me realizing he fell for it again.[ We get up and off the bus. Immediately after we get off the rest of our gang drags us off to a bench to 'hangout.[' So thats how I found myself stuck on a bench with the 24 member of our gang around me smoking.[ I was never a smoker really, I've tried it but it just tastes horried to me.[ I'm a heavy drinker though but, I dont bring my flask to school.[ I watch as Sethie walks off and Nox walk into the school.[I jump at the chance to leave, "Hey I'm going to go help Nox to his class, he can get really lost."[ I say and speed walk away from them, all they really care about is being cool and I hate it.[ That's when I bumped into Richard the most annoying, mutt of our gang.]

"Glitch! I'm so happy for this year!" he beams at me looking like a goodie little two shose. ["Indeed." I roll my and go past him to see Nox looking at the alpha room classes to see which one hes going to.[ I look at the list and clench my jaw.[ I'm sharing the same alpha room as Dick I mean RICHARD. [" looks like we're sharing the same class uh, shrimp?"[nox looks up at me and Richard goes silent.["well lets go then."[ i pick her up and walk off.]

(end of alpha class)

[I look at my classes.]

[0 hour; Swimming

1st;Art 1

2nd;P.E

3rd; German 1

4th; Dance 1.

5th; World History.

6th; English pre ap (sethie made me)

7th; Chemistry

8th; Geometry

o hour; football]

[Sweet!" I race to my art class eager to start.]


End file.
